


That Kind Of A Day

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Nonbinary Character, post battle for corellia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: after being betrayed by people they thought were on their side, facing down the voidowolf, and fighting one long battle for corellia, everyone on the ongun-nur could use a break





	That Kind Of A Day

**Author's Note:**

> saani is nonbinary (she/they), and aro (but pansexual)

Corso walked into the kitchen to find Saani and Bowdaar sitting on the floor, backs against the cupboards; Risha sprawled across the countertop above them. Saani nodded at Corso, taking a huge gulp straight from a bottle of Corellian wine. "Been that kind of a day, huh Captain?" Corso said, with a sympathetic smile.

"Yup," Saani said, popping the p. She patted the floor beside her. "Come on, join us."

Corso sat down beside them, accepting the bottle when Saani offered it to him, though not without a sidelong glance. "How are you holding up?" he asked quietly.

Saani snorted. "Don't give me those sad eyes," she said flatly, "this isn't about _Darmas._ You don't get to be my age by putting all your trust in every 2-bit smuggler you sleep with." She took the bottle back, taking another swig before letting it rest on her knee. "Frankly what's really messing me up is the fact that we were almost going _straight_ before it all turned out to be the Voidwolf and his cronies."

"Aren't we going straight _now?"_ Corso said, eyes narrowing in an amused look. "Master Sumalee offered you the same deal as before."

"Don't remind me," Saani muttered. "No offense, Risha, your friend seems nice, but..."

"But she's a _jedi,"_ Risha said. "Yeah, I'm still not really used to that."

Zaalbar gave a low rumble. _"The jedi are noble warriors."_

"They sure are," Saani agreed. "But now they're all expecting _me_ to be some _heroic_ _do-gooder._ Fight for the good of the Republic!" she said dramatically, waving an emphatic fist.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Corso asked.

"Ugh, I _guess,"_ Saani grumbled good-naturedly. "Having all these people _depending_ on me, though, it's... Risha knows what I mean, right Risha?"

"Oh yeah," Risha said dryly. "There's nothing quite like being the face of a rebellion to make you feel both absolutely essential and totally powerless."

"...Okay, maybe Risha knows more about it than I do," Saani said.

 _"You have people to protect, now,"_ Zaalbar said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Hours passed, turning late evening into late night; Guss and Akaavi came to join them, and the droids, and they all squeezed together into the small space, chatter and laughter filling the room as they finally began to unwind. At one point, Risha pulled out a pack of cards, and she, Guss, Corso, and Akaavi moved to the table to play Pazaak, leaving Saani and Bowdaar on the other side of the half-circle of countertop.

Saani leaned against the counter, munching absently on a dried up ration bar. Bowdaar offered her the end of the near-empty bottle he was holding, but Saani shook her head (slowly. Best not provoke the room into spinning around her). "I think I've had enough," she said wryly. "I swear, I used to be able to handle more than this." Bowdaar gave a huffing laugh. 

There was a shout from the card-playing table; Saani watched as Corso argued with Akaavi, waving a card emphatically. "God, they're all so damn _young,_ " Saani said in a low voice. Bowdaar made a growl of agreement, and Saani turned to look at him. "But you're almost _200 years old!_ I'm like a _child_ , compared to you."

Bowdaar patted her hand. _"A very small adult_."

"Hah." Saani let her head drop to stare at the dirty floor, eyes tracing a spiderweb of cracks, the wear and tear from years of travel. So many moments already gone. "Don't you ever get tired?" she asked.

 _"200 is not that old, for a wookiee,"_ Bowdaar shrugged. _"But yes, sometimes. There is no shame in being tired."_

Saani nodded slowly. "Well. Good," she said. "You ever get tired of it all, we can sit here on the kitchen floor and drink, or talk, as long as you need, okay?"

_"Thank you. I would do the same for you."_

Saani smiled. "You already are, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> brief note: saani slept w darmas, but while they're aro and not romantically attached, they also kinda thought them and darmas were _friends_ , or at least, you know, two people who wouldn't go out of their way to sell each other to the empire. so corso's not _totally_ off base, saani's doesn't feel like talking about it and i don't feel like writing about it lol


End file.
